


Nevermind Monday

by tjs_whatnot



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you want no matter what they mean in the end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghosthorse_tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthorse_tracks/gifts).



Allison handed the bottle back to Claire and watched hungrily as she raised it to her lips and swallowed. She did even that daintily and Allison had the urge to suck her throat, to feel the alcohol burn down and maybe the fire Claire would feel in her belly would be a bit of the tequila and a bit of Allison.

She licked her lips and watched as Claire wiped the moisture off her own with the back of her hand. It was a mistake, this drinking, this drinking with Claire, this drinking with Claire while sitting on the deck of Claire’s palatial home in a borrowed bathing suits and soaking in the hot tub as the frigid Chicago winter raged and they stayed in the warm water passing the bottle. 

Allison had developed a bit of a _thing_ for Claire since their Saturday spent in the school’s library the year before. It wasn’t full blown until she began to sense that Claire also felt something for her as well. Either that or Claire was just curious. Allison admitted that it didn’t really matter to her. Just as long as there was an opportunity for kissing, for caressing, for…. She couldn’t let her mind wander too far past that.

“So, Ally, can I call you Ally?”

“I really wish that you wouldn’t.”

Claire pouted and Allison wanted to take that protruding lower lip in between her teeth with a snarl.

“I have to call you something.”

“Why?”

“It’s more, I don’t know, intimate. You know?”

“I’m wet, drunk and half naked in your parents’ abandoned home; I don’t know just how much more intimate we need to be.”

“I can think of a few ways,” Claire said as she got up and stood before Allison, presumably to pass the bottle back, but after she did, she didn’t move. The world suddenly got very small and very warm to Allison as she forced herself to hold Claire’s gaze and read just what she was actually suggesting. She finally broke the gaze to take a gulp of the burning liquid a bit too fast and gasped out a choked cough.

“You okay?” Claire asked, searching Allison’s face in a way that made Allison flush and also made her bold. Or maybe that was the booze.

“Fine. Just a little warm.”

“Yeah? You want to get out?”

“NO!” Allison exclaimed and then blushed. “It’s really nice, us, here.”

“It is. Very nice.” Claire was getting even closer and Allison swallowed hard, wanting it so much and terrified that it was all a misunderstanding, or worse, a hoax.

Claire’s eyes were dancing as she took the bottle, all but empty now, and raised it once again to her lips. Allison couldn’t stop staring and when she pulled the bottle away this time, Allison disregarded all her mind’s screaming to be careful, and reached up to swipe the remnants of the alcohol off of Claire’s lips with her thumb.

“You know that thing you did with your lipstick that day?”

Claire smiled wickedly and Allison got a bit weak-kneed. “Yeah?”

“Since that day, I can’t stop staring at your lips. It’s reached obsession level—” she didn’t get to finish her thought before Claire had those magnificent lips on hers and it was better and scarier than Allison could have ever imagined. Better because they tasted as good as they looked, cherry and salt and a bit of some spice that was probably exotic and hundreds of dollars an ounce, but also scary because now she wanted it all. She wanted a taste of everything.

She placed her hands gently on either side of Claire’s face, to make sure it was real, to hold her in place, keep her there as she opened her mouth and darted her tongue out, licking at Claire’s lips, her teeth and then her tongue.

Instead of pulling away, Claire wrapped her arms around Allison and opened her mouth wider, inviting Allison to explore more thoroughly, while also, swirling her own tongue around Allison’s before taking Allison’s tongue and sucking it almost painfully.

It was Allison that finally pulled away with a gasp. She tried to bury her head into Claire’s shoulder to hide just how very much she wanted this, but Claire cupped her chin and forced it up and for Allison to look at her.

“Remember when we were in the bathroom later that day and you put your hair up and out of your face?”

“Yeah?” Allison asked confused to what this had to do with anything.

“Well, since that day, the way you feel about my lips, this obsession you have? I feel the same way about your eyes. Your beautiful, radiant eyes that hide so much and make me search them, wanting to get lost, but also wanting to _know_.”

Allison swallowed again. “Really?”

Claire nodded. “Really.”

“And you’re not… fuckin’ with me?”Allison whispered as Claire stroked her chin with her thumb and reached up and kissed the eyelids that Allison had instinctively closed. “Nevermind. I don’t even care if you’re fucking with me, it doesn’t matter. Just as long… as long as we can do this a bit more.”

“Just this?” Claire whispered, and her hand ghosted over Allison’s breast, her hardened nipple rubbing painfully against the fabric of her suit.

Allison moved back to her lips and licked them open while chanting, “Please don’t be fuckin’ with me… please…”

Claire pulled away, her eyes smoky and her smile wicked. She pulled down one of the straps off of Allison’s shoulder and kissed the skin where it had been. “I’m not fucking with you.”

That was all Allison needed to hear. She reached behind Claire’s back and pulled hard at the strings of Claire’s bikini top. Then she moved her hands in between them and laid her hands flush against the mounds of Claire’s breasts with a moan before squeezing and caressing.

While she was doing that, Claire was sucking on the wet skin of Allison’s throat, marking her. The idea of being bruised by Claire, wearing her mark on her skin, whether anyone saw it or not, made Allison hotter than the hot tub, tequila or anything else had that night.

Hooking her hands under Claire’s armpits, Allison pulled Claire up so that her breasts were on the surface and they instantly hardened when the cold breeze assault them. She gasped but Allison soon had her hot mouth on them and the gasp turned into a moan.

She wrapped her legs around Allison and threw her head back. “Feels so… good…” she panted.

With one hand caressing the tit that wasn’t in her mouth, Allison’s other hand slithered down to the string of the bathing suit bottom on Claire’s hip. She had to pull hard and the intensity made her suck harder on the flesh of Claire’s nipple so that Claire screamed, “Yes!”

The string on the other side came undone much easier and soon the material of the suit was floating to the other side of the hot tub. Alison sat down on the ledge seat and dragged Claire on top of her. She began to kiss every part of exposed skin as Claire began to grind against Allison’s thighs in slow, strong thrusts.

Taking her fingers in her own mouth, which is something Allison had seen in a porn she’d found in her parents room, but served absolutely no purpose there in the hot tub, she sucked before reaching in between them and stilling Claire’s thrusts for a moment, by running her finger along the length of her slit before hooking one of her fingers inside her and rubbing along the wall of her cunt.

Claire shuddered and begged, “More.”

Allison obliged and slipped her ring finger in as well. Claire slammed down hard on the digits and began to ride them as Allison reached farther and deeper, swirling and curling her fingers inside of Claire. All the while, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Claire’s face, thrown back in ecstasy, her lower lip in between her teeth, her moans issuing in misty gasps.

Allison had an urge to make Claire stop biting down on her own lip and to cry out, to scream in euphoria, to know that it was Allison, and Allison alone that had made her come so very spectacularly.

“Do you like this?” Allison whispered, pulling her fingers almost out before diving back in.

“Ummm, hmmmm,” Claire mumbled.

“Have you ever done this before?” Allison asked, trying again.

Claire threw her head back and forth, bucking into Allison’s hand faster now.

“What else do you want? What else can I do for you?”

Claire shivered and tried to stop herself from answering, but finally released her lip and shuddered, “Eve… ry… thing… I want…. All of… you…”

Allison smiled wickedly and chose that exact time to rub her thumb brusquely against Claire’s clit. Claire slammed down on Allison’s hand and stopped, her head still thrown back, but her eyes tightly shut she opened her mouth and yelped the most primal of howls Allison had ever heard in real life. She imagined it was broadcast all over Cook County and she smiled proudly as the heat of Claire’s silky release mixed with the overwhelming warmth of the water and made Allison flush and her limbs go suddenly weak.

When Claire was finished shaking, she looked at Allison again and kissed her slow and thoroughly. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

Allison didn’t know what to say-- _You’re welcome? My pleasure?_ \-- they both sounded ridiculous in her own mind. She just nodded and returned Claire’s kiss, wanting it to last forever, knowing it wouldn’t.

Moments later, as Claire got out of the hot water and into the cold air, her goose-bumped curves illuminated by the moonlight; she turned her perfect lips to Allison once again and said, “Coming?”

Swallowing and nodding, it was on the tip of Allison’s tongue to ask that question she had asked all those months ago at the end of the longest and best day of her entire junior year, “What happens on Monday?” But she didn’t.

Truth was, she didn’t want to know.


End file.
